User talk:Uberfuzzy
May I ask how (and why) you edited the monaco.css file? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :as for how, I clicked "edit". as for why, because i saw all those mediawiki_talk pages fly by on the vandalism feed, and saw the request for making them compatible with the dark skin. i've had to fix that for some dark skins in the past, and knew it was a simple fix. --Uberfuzzy 03:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well thanks for the help, you found a simple fix for such a complicated problem! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Image problem None of the images we uploaded before the Read-Only period that started at 09:00 UTC today are appearing. Is this a back-log problem that will sort itself out with time? Or is this something that needs something doing with it? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :separate problem, just bad timing. its being worked on, should be back soon. --Uberfuzzy 13:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick response. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:57, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Reported Cleanup Yeah, it's still an issue if someone edit's their own user page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:31, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :ok, i'll leave it open, and put it on my todo list for this week. thanks for the quick reply. --Uberfuzzy 02:32, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, I hate waiting for replies, so I try to reply as fast as I can for other users as well... ;) I editied my own user page, so you can see how the whole row in recent changes is orange, instead of just the contributor name. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::Side note - did you take care of the checkuser thing? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :The diff, hist, and User:Bigd56 links should be the regular blue color, while my name should be orange. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's also problematic when you check the revision history of a person with a colored name's user page (such as mine. Almost the whole row is orange. And when you are comparing revisions, the rollback link shouldn't be colored either. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::welll, here's the thing, its not a bug, its functioning exactly as your telling it to work. the css rules you have in place, are styling (coloring) the links based on their title attribute. mediawiki makes the title for the diff and history links also have the pagename as the hoverover title text, which in this case, is the same as the the "User:Big56" link in the pic. --Uberfuzzy 02:52, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::So how can I fix that? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:53, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sadly, you cant. not unless you/someone can figure out a better way to select the username but not all the links with that title via css. its entirely based on the title=User:Uberfuzzy in the css rule, not who makes the edit. --Uberfuzzy 02:59, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Don't the other pages have different URLs? I'd assume you could exclude based on URL... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:00, 21 October 2008 (UTC) there. done. http://funorb.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:SysopColors.css&curid=5422&diff=22039&oldid=21997 you can apply it to the rest. also, you might want to double check the helper/staff lists, theres been a lot of changes in both those lists. --Uberfuzzy 03:29, 21 October 2008 (UTC) RE: CSS Issues It's much better, however, it's not as I expected it to be... for some reason, I don't think that the default styles are being completely disabled, as if the css file were never referenced by the HTML coding in the first place. According to my custom styles, the border around the button that says "Achievements should have a border of 1 px solid #242424, but in actuality, it is 1px solid #2f6FAB, as defined by the default stylesheet. Also the "actionBar" class divider should, according to MY CSS, use a 1px solid #4B4B4B border, but due to the default stylesheet somehow overriding that, it ends up being 1px solid #CCCCCC. Also, the 50% transparent shading over the form while it disabled is brighter than expected. According to my CSS coding, it should be #3C3C3C, but in actuality, it is #DDDEEE. I will continue looking for other weird problems such as these and I will report them to you directly instead of creating a new forum page on the central wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :You will need to add !important to your style definitions to override the css ones supplied by the extension. --Uberfuzzy 23:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :we are also in-general working on cleaning up the css for this extension to make it less hostile for wikis with very custom css, especially ones with dark skins like this one, so any feedback on these issues will be noted and passed on. --Uberfuzzy 23:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll edit the CSS now and tell you if I experience any major issues. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Right Border Rendering Issues One last problem - I finished editing the CSS and everything seems to function properly now except for the page type selection buttons. If you look at the page on , you will notice that the right border of the button that says achievements is not being rendered. I have a screenshot of the page, zoomed in quite a bit that shows how the border isn't there: Image:Right border problem zoom.png. My CSS Viewing tool reports the following for the button's box: * height : 19.05px * width : 74px * border-top : 1px solid #707070 * border-right: 0 * border-bottom : 1px solid #707070 * border-left : 1px solid #707070 * margin : 0 0 2px 0 * padding : 10px 10px 10px 10px Here is a copy of the custom CSS being used: #createpageform div.templateFrameSelected { background-color: #3A3A3A !important; border-top: solid 1px #707070 !important; border-bottom: solid 1px #707070 !important; border-left: solid 1px #707070 !important; border-right: solid 1px #707070 !important; } I have no idea why this isn't working. I am only specifiying the border for each side in my CSS, as the previous code, #createpageform div.templateFrameSelected { background-color: #3A3A3A !important; border: solid 1px #707070 !important; } did not seem to render the border on the right side of the button either. This is the most unusual CSS bug I have ever seen. I am quite sure how to deal with this. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Edit -- This is NOT a browser specific issue. Tested in Firefox, Opera, Internet Explorer (had several other irritating issues), and Chrome. All had similar results. Except Internet Explorer, which ignored half of my CSS coding, and would do strange things such as using black text where white text should be, etc. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Aye, i see it too. i think its because they are actually radio buttons, and not buttons. --Uberfuzzy 00:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::I found the issue. It had to do with #createpageform div.templateFrameLast having border-right set to "none". It is now fixed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Buttons seem to be stuck using 4px double #FFF styling Just one more issue -- The purple buttons have 4px double #FFF styling. I cannot get them to change their border styling. After much investigation, I found out that somewhere in this css stylesheet there is a part that says ".button{border:4px double #FFF;cursor:pointer;font-family:"Lucida Grande",Tahoma,sans-serif;font-size:12px;font-weight:bold;padding:2px 5px;}", which I can't override even using !important. The CSS I'm trying to change the button's border with is the following: .button { border:1px single #707070 !important; } Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to be working. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:22, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :'Single' is breaking it; try 'solid'. Also, near the bottom of Monaco.css, you've left the '.createpage-textarea' bracket open, so anything below it fails to be applied. - Greenpickle (talk) Glitch? I don't know who else would know how to fix it, so I came to you. Look here. Other than the redlinks, the Fear box has a glitch, and a message I put there. Could you try to figure out the problem? I'm sure it's something with the expression. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 14:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :What glitch? i see '279/467 Research Points' --Uberfuzzy 15:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Half (or so) of the progress bar is supposed to show up a different color. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 15:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, any word on that new script feature I asked about (the edit summary one)? [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC)